


if you stay, i don't need heaven

by Anonymous



Category: Baseball RPF, Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If he’s being honest with himself he already knows very well what he’s gonna do. He knew the moment he saw Shohei looking at him.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Shohei Ohtani
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	if you stay, i don't need heaven

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd so i apologize for the mistakes.  
this is for yzsh nation

When Yuzuru was asked to help promote the Summer Olympics he didn’t think he would end up here. Again.

They’re filming an ad that will be on TV between events where they encourage and praise the athletes who are participating in the current Games, since neither figure skating nor baseball are included. They only have to say some scripted lines to each other and then smile at the camera. Which is a problem is the person you’re supposed to interact with won’t look at your direction.

After a dozen takes and different camera angles, they end up recording their lines separately and only get together in the end when they’re smiling at the camera. That was supposed to take a few hours of Yuzuru’s day but it’s getting dark by now and he’s anxious about all the work he couldn’t do during the day.

He’s getting his makeup removed backstage and longing for a nice long shower when someone comes barging in and startles him out of his thoughts. Once he sees who it is he looks away again since he’s not exactly expecting to be addressed any time soon.

Except—

“Hanyu-_san _.”

His eyes widen and he turns his head slowly. Shohei is standing by the door looking visibly distressed but, surprisingly enough, looking directly at him.

He doesn’t wait for Yuzuru to reply before he continues, “I’d like to apologize for the way I behaved earlier and the problems I caused so I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight to make up for it.”

Well, that’s a lot of words.

He’s shocked but he lets his public persona take over before he does something stupid like scream, “What?!”

“I need to check with some people before I can give an answer,” is what he actually says.

Shohei nods. “Of course.” He leaves again after another moment.

He closes his eyes and thinks about it. He could say he’s busy and go to his hotel room where he’ll have dinner with his mom and spend the rest of the evening studying. A perfectly nice evening. Or, he could get dinner with Shohei Ohtani, who he’s had a crush on for years and finally seemed to notice him, which could be awkward on various degrees. 

If he’s being honest with himself he already knows very well what he’s gonna do. He knew the moment he saw Shohei looking at him. He sighs and texts his mom he’ll eat out and she should order some dinner for herself.

_ Should I wait up for you? _, she texts him.

Why does she always ask the most difficult questions? He _ thinks _ he’ll be back soon after dinner is done, but— what if they start talking? Not that Shohei seems to speak much around him, but that could change, right? 

He texts her _ no _ just to be safe. Even if he’s back early, that won’t do any harm.

He meets Shohei again outside once he’s done with his makeup. He’s leaning against a wall with his head angled up and his eyes closed. Yuzuru wishes he could stand there just looking at him but that would just make everything even weirder.

He clears his throat and Shohei opens his eyes. “So, I’m free tonight and I’d love to have dinner with you,” he says, sounding way more confident about this whole idea than he actually is.

He notices Shohei’s throat moving when he swallows. “Right. Do you mind if we eat in my hotel room?”

There are two wolves inside Yuzuru. One wants to object and keep it to a safe public space and the other can’t wait to be in private with him. 

“No, that’s fine,” he says.

They don’t talk much in the way to their cars. Or Shohei doesn’t. Yuzuru asks him where he’s staying since they’re going separately and then talks about the time he stayed in the same hotel and how the food there is really good.

He starts stressing again in the car like he usually does before one of his skates. It’s a common feeling and he knows how to deal with it by now, but sometimes he can feel all the anxiety he’s suppressing in the tips of his fingers. He tells himself if it’s a disaster that he probably won’t have to see Shohei again any time soon.

They get to the hotel 30 minutes later and together make their way up to Shohei’s room. It’s a simple one, with one big bed in the middle, a TV and a table to the side. The far wall has windows from floor to ceiling allowing him to look at the glowing city skyline. It’s not messy which Yuzuru is surprised to see but very much appreciates it.

Shohei picks up the menu from the table and hands it over to Yuzuru. “You can pick anything you want.”

Yuzuru nods and takes a look at the food listed. He picks something that isn’t very expensive and hands the menu back to Shohei. Without looking at it, he walks over to the phone on the dresser and calls the reception to make the order. Yuzuru sits on one of the chairs and looks over the window, to the lights flashing and the people walking.

He hears Shohei sitting down opposite him. After a few moments, Shohei says, “Thanks for accepting my invitation.”

Yuzuru turns to look at him. “Thanks for inviting me.” He smiles.

Shohei swallows. “I know we don’t know each other well and that’s mostly my fault, but I don’t want you to think I don’t want to be around you.”

Yuzuru arches his eyebrows and shakes his head. “No! I’d never think that. Not that I think you want to be around me,” he laughs.

Shohei blushes and Yuzuru wants to slap himself. Who says stuff like this? Why can’t he just keep his mouth shut?

He tries to think of something else to say to dissolve the tense atmosphere but before he opens his mouth Shohei is saying, “I do.”

Yuzuru blinks. “You— What?”

Shohei takes a deep breath. “I do want to be around you. That’s… kind of the problem.”

Yuzuru opens his mouth to ask what he means but suddenly there’s a knock on the door and Shohei is getting up to answer it.

He doesn’t know what to do with himself while their food is set down on the table. He doesn’t know what to do once they’re alone again and the silence is ringing in his ears. He decides to serving both of them is the least he could do.

He tries to keep a conversation going while they eat. He asks about Shohei’s injury and they end up exchanging weird stories about physiotherapy — how lame. He asks what is it like playing baseball in front of all those people in american stadiums. Shohei says it’s probably the same as he feels skating his programs, except with a lot less pressure. Yuzuru tries to change the subject after that. He doesn’t want to think about the _ pressure _ right now.

Yuzuru finds out Shohei seems to like the same music as he does, but is sad to know he doesn’t share his deep love of earphones. Maybe if he gives him one of his favorites for his birthday he could change his mind? Yuzuru makes a mental point to remember to give him the gift once the time comes.

Once they’re done eating Yuzuru realizes he actually had a nice time. No more awkward silences or Shohei avoiding his gaze. In fact, his eyes seem to be glued to Yuzuru the longer the night goes on.

Maybe it’s time to leave.

Yuzuru’s thinking of a polite way to say, _ Thank you for dinner but I have to go now before I confess I have a crush on you! _ when Shohei starts, “Yuzuru…” Yuzuru looks up to face him but he’s looking away again. “I asked you to have dinner with me because I wanted to apologize for the way I acted around you—”

“You already said that,” Yuzuru cuts him, which probably isn’t very polite of him.

“I did,” Shohei says. “But that’s not the only reason.”

Shohei turns to look at him again and extends his arm until he’s covering Yuzuru’s hand that’s on the table with his own.

Yuzuru tenses but doesn’t move away. “W-What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Shohei squeezes his hand, “I wanted to ask you out. On a date.”

He blinks and swallows hard. “You barely look at me and now you wanted to ask me on a date?”

Shohei frowns. “I got nervous around you because I was afraid once I looked at you I could never stop and you’d realize my intentions. I didn’t think you’d want to date me.” He looks down at their hands. “I’m just not a very interesting person and you’re… Yuzuru Hanyu.”

Yuzuru can’t listen anymore. He gets up and walks closer to stand in front of Shohei. “And you’re Shohei Ohtani. Should I list all of your achievements and how many times I’ve seen our names together in Japanese lists?” Yuzuru says, his voice rising as he goes on. “Maybe it was just me but I thought tonight was really fun.” He’s breathing heavily by the time he finishes speaking.

“I thought so too,” Shohei says.

“Good,” Yuzuru says. “This is a date then.”

Shohei is looking up at him and smiling softly.

The problem is Yuzuru has never been on a date and part of him suspects the same applies to Shohei. He knows what he wants to do with Shohei — what he wants Shohei _ to do to him _— but he doesn’t know if this is the etiquette for first dates.

But seeing Shohei looking up at him like that is really testing him. Shohei’s whole existence is always testing him. And he seriously doubts Shohei would go around telling people he fucked Yuzuru Hanyu on their first date.

So, he decides to risk it.

He puts his hand on Shohei’s chest, feeling his body underneath the thin shirt he’s wearing. He hears Shohei sucking in a breath and sees his eyes widen.

“Is this okay?” Yuzuru asks. Shohei nods and slowly raises his hand to cup the side of Yuzuru’s face. He pushes his cheek against Shohei’s palm. It feels warm against his skin.

Shohei licks his lips. “Yuzuru…” Yuzuru hums and moves closer. “Can I kiss you?” 

Yuzuru smiles and nods, feeling his blood rush to his cheeks.

He’s expecting Shohei to stand up so they can kiss but instead his hands move to Yuzuru’s hips and pulls him down. Yuzuru shivers and spreads his legs, lowering himself into Shohei’s lap.

Both of them lean closer so they can meet halfway. Shohei’s lips feel soft against his and he can’t help but kiss them a few times before licking his way into his mouth.

Shohei seems a little tentative at first but once their tongues meet Yuzuru feels his hand adjust around the back of his neck so he can pull him closer. Yuzuru hums into the kiss, his hands coming up to interlace behind Shohei’s head.

Yuzuru feels his head spinning and his skin burning. He needs to get closer, needs skin against skin. 

He starts fumbling with Shohei’s shirt. “Can I take this off?”

“Yeah,” Shohei groans against his mouth.

He does his best to unbutton it but gets impatient half way through and pulls the shirt up over Shohei’s head. He whimpers lightly when he feels Shohei’s bare chest against his and starts taking off his own shirt.

Once both pieces of clothing are out of the way, Shohei moves down to kiss his neck. Yuzuru moans and strokes his hair. Shohei can’t leave any marks so he seems to be kissing every inch of his skin to make up for it.

“Shohei,” Yuzuru says. “I need more.”

Shohei pulls back to look at him. He strokes Yuzuru’s cheek with his thumb, and then touches his lower lip before going back to kissing him.

Their tongues move together, neither of them too experienced but doing what feels good. Yuzuru’s hands move across Shohei’s chest, feeling his muscles jumping with his touch. He’s thinking about stopping what they’re doing so he can kiss his way down his chest when Shohei starts unbuttoning his pants.

“Yuzuru, can I—?” Shohei asks.

Yuzuru nods. Shohei takes off his belt, throws it on the floor and unzips his pants. He’s starting to pull them down when Yuzuru notices this will probably be uncomfortable from this position.

“Wait,” Yuzuru says and gets up. He pulls down his pants along with his underwear and sits himself down on Shohei’s lap again, this time completely naked. “That’s better.”

Shohei looks at him with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open. He’s blushing all over, his neck so red it’s almost purple.

“Well? Isn’t this what you were trying to do?” Yuzuru teases him. “I can’t put them back on—”

Shohei grabs his thigh before he can get up. “Never in a million years I thought I’d get to see you like this,” he says.

Yuzuru’s breath hitches and he leans forward so they can go back to kissing. His hands are shaking so much Shohei has to help him unbutton his pants.

They finally get Shohei’s jeans and underwear down enough to pull out his cock. Yuzuru has to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning at the sight. He wants to know how it’d feel inside himself but he won’t be able to wait that long tonight. 

Instead, he reaches out and slowly thumbs at the head, spreading the precome along the tip. Shohei moans above him and thrusts up into his hand. Yuzuru moves his hand up on down, not fast or tight enough to give it any friction. His hand isn’t big enough to completely circle it.

“Yuzuru—,” Shohei groans. “Stop teasing.”

Yuzuru looks up, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. He wants to continue teasing Shohei but his own cock throbs reminding him he won’t be able to last much longer.

Next time then.

He picks Shohei’s hand up from his thigh and places it on top of his length. He leans forward and whispers against Shohei’s ear, “I”ll do you and you do me.”

They moan together when they start stroking each other. Yuzuru leans his forehead against Shohei’s, looking down at what they hands are doing. While Yuzuru’s hand can’t circle Shohei’s cock, Shohei’s hand looks huge against his. 

He tries to do to Shohei everything he likes doing to himself, circling the tip, thumbing underneath the cockhead, his hand working fast. Shohei seems to be doing the same things to him, but he’s too far gone to be sure. The heat on his navel keeps building and he starts rolling his hips in time with Shohei’s hand.

“Please… Please—” He murmurs against Shohei’s mouth.

He doesn’t know when he closed his eyes but he feels Shohei putting his other arm around him to bring him closer. Except he’s not expecting Shohei to place his hand against his ass and slightly part his cheeks, just enough to press a finger against his entrance. Yuzuru whimpers.

“I got you, Yuzu,” Shohei whispers and kisses his cheek. “Come for me.”

He throws his head back as his orgasm overtakes him, his mind going blissfully still for a moment as he feels waves of pleasure through his body. 

When he comes to he’s breathing heavily, his skin covered with a thin layer of sweat. He looks up and sees Shohei staring at him. He surges forward and kisses Shohei hard while going back to jerking him off. Shohei groans and pulls him closer with a hand on the side of his neck.

When Shohei comes Yuzuru strokes him through it, never looking away from his face so he can keep the moment in his memory.

Yuzuru collapses on top of Shohei’s chest, not caring about the mess they made. He feels Shohei’s hands stroking his back and caressing his hair. He could fall asleep like this.

After some time has passed, Shohei asks from above him, “Are you staying?”

Maybe he should be putting his clothes back on and giving Shohei his phone number so they can try to do this again at some point. But who knows when they’ll both have a free space on their schedules at the same time to see each other again. The thought makes his heart tighten.

“Can I?”

Shohei kisses the side of his head. “Of course.”

He hums and tucks his face against Shohei’s neck. He’ll worry about the consequences of this later. 

For now he just Shohei to hold him.


End file.
